Maybe Tomorrow
by navycorpsman
Summary: Neela realizes tomorrow will never include Ray.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, because if I did…I'd have Ray and Neela already married.**

**The song is MAYBE TOMORROW by Westlife**

**Spoilers: Post season 12, possible season 13 spoilerish…**

**Content Warning: None…right now…**

**Summary: Neela realizes tomorrow will never include Ray.**

**

* * *

**

**_Can't believe it's over_**

**_That you're leaving_**

**_Weren't we meant to be?_**

**_Should've sensed the danger_**

**_Read the warnings_**

**_Right there in front of me_**

Neela sighed. It was one of the worst days of her life. And that wasn't including the day she found out Michael had died. She had now successfully pushed Ray out of her life. She finally discovered how much she loved him and now it was too late. Too late, she felt to tell him.

**_Just stop_**

**_Let's start it over_**

**_Couldn't I get one more try?_**

She held the phone tentatively in her hands. He had hung up on her. She simply said "Ray?" and he hung up. She would see him at work, she was sure of it. Maybe Ray will talk to her face to face. She placed the phone back on the charger. **Yes. Maybe tomorrow he'll talk to me.** She thought as she made her way to her bedroom.

**_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_**

**_You'll realize, I could change_**

**_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_**

**_I'll get you back someday_**

**_Maybe tomorrow_**

Neela followed Ray up to the roof. He had, as she hoped, agreed to talk in person. "What?" His voice echoed the hurt she caused.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"Are you really?" His words cut her to the bone.

"Yes. I am." She looked up at him, shocked that he would even ask.

**_I forgot to be there_**

**_I was selfish_**

**_I can see that now_**

**_I should've got to known you_**

**_Should've held you_**

**_When your tears fell down_**

"Why should I believe you, Neela?" He leaned against the railing, arms crossed.

"Because." She was trying to find the reason he should.

"'Because' doesn't work for me, Neela. Twice you walked away from me. The second time, you pushed me away when I wanted nothing more than to help. Even if it meant you just yelling about how much you hated him for leaving you. You pushed me away, Neela, and now I'm to buy this whole 'I am so sorry' routine?" He walked towards the door.

**_Just stop_**

**_Don't make me beg you_**

**_Tell me that you'll stay the night_**

"You're just walking away from me?" Neela felt angry at him for leaving her. "You can't leave me, Ray."

Ray paused. "You're the one that pushed me out of your life. I thought that's what you wanted."

Neela held back tears. She hadn't realised until that moment how much she hurt Ray.

**_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_**

**_You'll realize, I could change_**

**_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_**

**_I'll get you back someday_**

**_I will find a way_**

"Ray." Her voice was soft and barely audible over the gravel of the roof.

"What?"

**_Wait a minute_**

**_Just hear me out_**

**_This time I promise, I'll put you first_**

"I can't let you go."

"You already have." He never faced her.

**_Turn around now_**

**_Your heart can't let you walk away_**

**_I'll do what it takes_**

**_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_**

**_You'll realize (realize), I could change (I can change)_**

**_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_**

**_I'll get you back someday_**

**_Maybe tomorrow_**

"Ray…" Words suddenly failed her. She had this whole speech planned out and now…now she couldn't remember a word she planned.

**_There's so much I wanna say now_**

**_I just wanna make a life with you (don't walk away)_**

**_There's so much I wanna do now_**

**_I just wanna make love to you_**

**_Maybe tomorrow_**

Ray stood still. "What? What now, Neela?" This time he faced her and she saw the tears. "This time you tell me that I'm _your_ best friend? What do you want from me?" Ray quietly spoke.

Neela simply shrugged. "Friendship."

Ray shook his head. "I can't give it anymore, Neela. I don't have it to give." He walked off.

Neela stood there, not knowing what to do. Tears streamed down her face as she realised there was no tomorrow. At least not with Ray.


End file.
